Hershey's Kisses
by Aqua Blue
Summary: Some Draco and Ginny fluff and fun involving Hershey’s Kisses. Enjoy.


Summary: Draco and Ginny fluff and fun involving Hershey's Kisses. Enjoy.

A/N: I know, I know, it's so clique, but everyone's got a candy/chocolate fic, so here is mine. And I didn't choose Hershey's Kisses because they're my favorite or anything. I mean, they're pretty good, I guess, but nothing else came to mind so I just stuck with the Kisses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Hershey's Kisses **

Draco Malfoy was fairly pissed as he snuck his way back to his Common Room one night. Why? Because of all the chocolates the Hogwarts kitchens had, they couldn't find him a decent Hershey's Kisses. They had Godiva, Cadbury, Cooks of Swanton, even Ghirardelli Chocolate, but Hershey's was the one he wanted and they couldn't conjure up a single one for him. Draco had developed a great liking for the chocolate after sampling one at Honeydukes (they _are _magical, you know. How else would they be able to dance with each other?). Now Draco had run out of his Hershey's stock and resorted to the kitchens. Dobby couldn't find him a single one!

Draco stopped as he heard a noise ahead of him in a corridor. He was about to whip out his wand when he saw a flash of red hair in an alcove. A Weasley! Since he was a prefect, he had no problem with docking Gryffindor points. He stepped closer and it dawned on him that it was the girl Weasley. She was in the shadows so he couldn't see her too clearly, but from the feminine outline, it couldn't possibly be her brother. What was _she _doing here?

Draco saw that Ginny didn't realize he was there yet. She seemed preoccupied with watching something and she looked like she was putting something in her mouth. Then Draco saw it: Hershey's Kisses! The little Weasel had one unwrapped and headed for her mouth, but there were two visibly dancing in her open palm. They held each other by the paper tops and were swinging each other around. They were…red and gold! Trust a Gryffindor to have her own mascot colors even when it came to candy!

But it didn't matter what color they were wrapped in, Draco's mouth watered at the sight of the Kisses. Perfectly shaped and wrapped in a simple yet elegant fashion - especially the green and silver ones - and the taste; each chocolate brand tasted a little different and Draco decided that Hershey's was the best. There was nothing better than sitting down and enjoying a Kisses. It didn't matter that Hershey's was so inexpensive even a Weasley could afford them, Draco wanted one and was determined to get it.

"Hey Weasley!" He hissed at her.

Ginny started and looked in his direction, her eyes widening. She frowned and stepped out of the shadows, "Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

Draco was taken aback. The youngest Weasley was wearing her pajamas and boy was she…well…_cute. _Draco stared, but recovered himself with, "I could ask you the same thing."

"It's none of your business what I'm doing out."

Draco saw her swallow the Kisses she was eating. "I could make it my business." Draco threatened.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "But you wouldn't." She seemed sure of herself.

"Tell you what, you give me one of your Kisses and I won't expose you." Draco bargained.

Gin's eyes widened in surprise, then she seemed to realize something, "You may be a prefect, but even _you _don't have the privilege to be out this late. No deal. You don't snitch on me and I won't snitch on you. That simple."

Draco hesitated. Damn, she was right. "Ok then, can you just give me one out of the goodness of your heart?"

Ginny laughed so much that she had to put a hand on the wall to stop herself from falling over. "You…goodness…of my…heart…HA!" She said in between laughs.

Draco didn't fancy being laughed at but if it was going to get him some Hershey's then he would gladly let the little Weasel do it.

Ginny finally stopped and looked at him speculatively. "You really want one, huh?"

"Yes." Draco tried to sound dignified.

"Hmmm…" Ginny made a show of doing some deep thinking. "No."

She proceeded to unwrap the gold Hershey's Kisses and pop it in her mouth. Then she made another show of immensely enjoying her chocolate.

Draco unconsciously licked his lips. Whether it was because the way she looked triggered some naughty thoughts or because he was ready for some Hershey's kisses wasn't too clear to him, and he didn't want to think about it.

"And why not?" Draco asked. "You had three. Didn't your parents teach you to share?" He tried to keep the fact that he was becoming a little desperate out of his voice. There was only one left! She had better give it to him!

"Tsk, tsk. Should have thought of the chocolate before you threatened to squeal on me." Ginny told him.

"Please? Would 'I'm sorry' help?" Draco couldn't believe what he was submitting himself to saying.

Ginny laughed again. She had a pretty nice laugh, Draco realized. "Nope, too bad Malfoy." Ginny proceeded again to unwrap the red and final Kisses.

Draco made a little noise in the back of his throat. Ok, he had asked nicely. If she wasn't going to give it to him then he'd just have to get it himself.

Draco eyed her calculatingly, then tackled her. Ginny gave a squeal and fell to the floor beneath him. The chocolate tumbled from her palm. The two of them quickly scrambled up and ran after it. In a flurry of unclear action, the two battled for the innocent ruby wrapped Kisses.

Finally Ginny emerged victorious. She moved a safe distance - back into the alcove - away from the Malfoy who was still on the floor and quickly unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth before he could tackle her again. Looking at him gleefully, she started to move the chocolate around her mouth so she could enjoy it longer than of if she just bit into it and swallowed.

A defeated Draco got up stared at her. Then he was struck with such a wicked yet perfect idea that he had to hide his grin or Ginny would look at him suspiciously. He walked up slowly to her, keeping his eyes connected with hers the whole time. She looked back up at him a little questioningly but was still smug about her success.

Draco moved until they were practically nose to nose and stared into her brown eyes for a moment. They weren't the color of the chocolate he was currently craving for but he decided that they were nice to look at. Then he quickly brought his hands up to embrace her - one around her waist and the other to hold her head in place - before dipping his head and crashing his mouth on hers.

Ginny froze and Draco immediately took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He did a quick sweep of her mouth and moved the chocolate goodness into his own. He didn't care that it had been in her mouth before, or that some of it was already gone. Hey, he was _desperate. _The whole time his left hand cupping Ginny's face while his right one caressed her back lightly.

Ginny's mouth tasted of Hershey's and she felt warm and soft pressed into him. Draco suddenly felt that he could keep kissing her for the rest of the night. Hell, maybe even longer than that. But he knew he'd have to go eventually. He pushed her gently onto the wall and gave her one last quick but deep kiss before pulling away.

But suddenly Ginny woke from her frozen state and her own hands came up to cup _his _cheek while she forced her own tongue into his mouth. Draco's mouth never even got the chance to leave hers. Gin mimicked his movements while pushing herself off the wall and reversing their positions and Draco was too surprised to resist. It seemed that she like his kisses, too.

This set off a tug-of-war of the sole Hershey's Kisses left between the two of them. Unable to stop himself, Draco let his hands run through her hair while Ginny did the same to his. The couple continued this without even realizing that the chocolate had completely dissolved already.

It wasn't until Peeves came along that they realized how long they had been snogging.

"FILCH! I've found some naughty students out of bed!" Peeves the poltergeist came swooping above them, intent on rating them out.

Draco and Ginny reluctantly broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"_Peeves!" _Ginny wheezed. "Shut _up!" _

In response, Peeves grinned and shouted for Filch again.

Draco heard noises a bit far off but he was almost certain that it was Filch. Pulling Ginny to face him again, he gave her one last kiss before telling her, "We have to go, we'll talk tomorrow."

Ginny looked like she had a lot of things to say, but just nodded and gave him another kiss before turning away and running for her Common Room. Draco did the same.

When Draco finally reached his dorm after a long and arduous run, he had to laugh. All of that for a Hershey's Kisses. But he had to admit that after all that, Hershey's Kisses just had to be second best to Hershey's Kisses shared with Ginny, and somehow Draco could feel in his blood that Ginny would agree.

**The End**

A/N: Cadbury, and Cooks of Swanton chocolates are actually U.K. manufactured chocolates. I didn't know that until I searched it online. Guess I learned something from this. ) So, hope you liked, leave a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
